Protective pants and boots are used by fishermen who wade into water in order to fish. Generally, the boot portion of the protective garment is an integral part of the pants portion. In order to remove the boots, the whole garment must be removed.
The military in a dangerous environment such as hazardous gas generally don a protective garment to cover the boots and the person. This creates a problem that the foot portion of the garment would be abraded so as to provide a leak into the garment. It would be preferable to have protective boots which can be quickly attached and detached from a protective garment since the hazardous environment usually occurs unexpectedly.
Firemen generally wear protective boots and wear protective garments in an atmosphere which is generally expected because of a previous warning. In such cases it is preferred to be able to quickly attach a protective garment to protective boots and to easily detach them for easy and quick removal so as to decontaminate the items if required.